memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Star Trek: Ares/Poison Chalice/Act Four
Act Four Fade in Ext. Space, warp speed The Ares and the transport vessels are heading to Cardassia. Int. Briefing room Captain Taylor, Commander Martin, Lieutenant Crusher, Ensign Sito, Ensign Carlson, Lieutenant Commander Clarkson, and Doctor Carlson are around the table as their trying to figure out what caused the Bajoran crew to try to destroy the sun and the station. Doctor Carlson: I'll have the Bajoran government send me the medical information on the crew so far they've had several physical check ups, nothing said what caused them to do what they did. Capt. Taylor: Something doesn't seem right. Lt. Crusher: You think that they were made to do what they did? Capt. Taylor: That's what I'm guessing right now, but let's not jump to conculsions what do we stand at with the medical and Engineering equipment? Ltcmdr. Clarkson: We're replicating several parts to restore their Central Command, and have type-6 replicators in Cargo Bay 2. Doctor Carlson: I've replicate 12 vials of different medical treatments for them that won't screw them up, so far we're prep to handle them. Ens. Sito: Captain this goes against everything I believe in. Capt. Taylor: Ah, yes I forgot you were in the hands of them for sometime before you were rescued by Ambassador Worf and the crew of the Sutherland, do you want us to leave you behind in a shuttle while we deliver the supplies to Cardassia?. Ens. Sito: No I'll remain aboard Captain but it just doesn't feel right. Capt. Taylor: Remain on long range sensors just to be on the safe side, cause after that Romulan Warbird left that freighter it just didn't feel right dismissed. The senior staff got up from the table and head back to the bridge. Cut to: Main bridge The senior staff go to their stations. Ens. Carlson: We're approaching Cardassia. Capt. Taylor: Slow to impulse speed. Ens. Sito: Two Cardassian Galor class warships heading our way. Capt. Taylor: On main viewer. The viewer shows the two Galor class vessels heading towards the Intrepid class ship. Cmdr. Martin: This is looking good?. Capt. Taylor: Sito open a channel, Cardassian vessels this is Captain Marcia Taylor of the Federation starship USS Ares, we're here to deliver Engineering and Medical supplies after the Dominion destroyed your resources. Gul Lemec (main viewer): Captain Taylor welcome to Cardassia again after your forced destroyed our weapon platforms around our planet. You will enter orbit of our planet and make sure that your people know how to work Reklar out. Cmdr. Martin: Grouch. Capt. Taylor: (turns to him) yeah so very true, Sito advise the transport ships they're cleared to head to the surface. Ens. Sito: Aye, Captain. Capt. Taylor: Now we sit, hope, and wait for the best something that Staffi taught me to do in the Academy. Ext. Space, Cardassia orbit (opitcal) The Ares is in orbit around the planet as Cardassian warships are in orbit as well. Int. Captain's ready room Captain Taylor is looking at ship status reports. Doors chimed. Capt. Taylor: Come. Commander Martin walks into the ready room. Cmdr. Martin: Captain so far the medical and engineering teams are doing great down on Cardassia, I've had Kara adjust course 5 times to keep from bumping into a piece of debris from a Cardassian warship. Capt. Taylor: Keep us at yellow alert at the first sign of trouble I want those transport ships back up here. Cmdr. Martin: What are you doing? Capt. Taylor: Boring ship status reports. Lt. Crusher (com voice): Captain Taylor to the bridge. Cut To: Main bridge Capt. Taylor: Report Mr. Crusher?. Lt. Crusher: We've picked up something from the limb of Cardassia it's a low energy reading. Ens. Sito: I almost didn't pick it up if I wasn't looking. Capt. Taylor: Open a channel to Lemec. Gul Lemec (main viewer): What do you want Captain? Capt. Taylor: Lemec what the hell is going on along the limb of Cardassia? Gul Lemec (main viewer): None of your business Captain '' The channel closes. Capt. Taylor: The son of bitch hung up on me. ns. Sito: Should I try to get him back? Capt. Taylor: No, get me Ambassador Garak have the call transferred to my ready room. Ens. Sito: Aye, Captain. Ext. Space, Cardassia orbit The ''Ares is in orbit around Cardassia. Int. Commander Martin's quarters John is sleeping when the com activates. Lt. Crusher (com voice): Bridge to Commander Martin. He presses the com panel on his night stand. Cmdr. Martin: Martin here go ahead? Lt. Crusher (com voice): Sorry to disturb you sir but you wanted to be informed when we reached Cardassia's fourth moon. Cmdr. Martin: I'm on my way, call the Captain up as well. Lt. Crusher (com voice): Aye, sir. Ext. Space, Cardassia's fourth moon The Ares approaches the limb of the moon. Int. Main bridge, yellow alert Captain Taylor and Commander Martin are sitting in their chairs. Ens. Carlson: We're approaching the limb of the moon, and there's something out there that I can't make heads or tails of. Capt. Taylor: On main viewer, Ensign Sito. (Viewer shows the shipyards of Cardassian design building ships lots of ships) Cmdr. Martin: What the hell? Capt. Taylor: Ensign Sito get those transports up from the surface now! Ens. Sito: Aye, Captain. (BOOM) Huge shower of sparks erupt from the ceiling as the lights dimmed and red lights flash and klaxon blares throughout the bridge. Capt. Taylor: Report? Ens. Sito: Four Cardassian warships approaching aft. (BOOM) Lt. Crusher: Shields are 89%. Capt. Taylor: Ensign bring her around 180 degrees, Mr. Crusher return fire photon torpedoes. Ext. Space The Ares comes about as her port phaser strip powers up and lances out an energy beam that struck the lead ship's forward shields, as the lead ship fires again hitting the dorsal shields of Ares. Int. Main bridge, Red alert Sparks fly from the MSD as Sito looks at her console. Ens. Sito: Shields down to 34%. (BOOM BOOM power hums down) Ens. Sito: Direct hit to our EPS conduit main power just went down. Capt. Taylor: Switch to auxiliary power. Ens. Sito: Done but we've taken alot of damage to EPS conduits, Captain the transport ships have left the surface and have jumped to warp speed. Capt. Taylor: Then let's execute the better part of valor Ensign Carlson warp six. Ext. Space, Cardassia's fourth moon The Ares moves from the moon and cranks up her nacelles and leaps into warp. Int. Main bridge, Red alert Capt. Taylor: Any sign of pursuit? Ens. Carlson: No Captain. Cmdr. Martin: Wonder why they're rebuilding their forces? Capt. Taylor: I'm not sure why but it's against the treaty of Bajor, Sito get me Starfleet Command. Ens. Sito: I can't Captain we're being jammed there's a Cardassian warship following us it's Keldon class. Capt. Taylor: What? Ext. Space, Warp speed The Ares is fleeing from a Cardassian Keldon class warship. (End of Act Four, fade out)